1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an image recording apparatus provided with a panel display device such as a liquid crystal panel unit which can display data such as an image and/or a letter.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional uni-function devices such as ink jet printers, copying machines, and fax machines, conventional multi-function and uni-function image recording apparatuses having a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function, and/or a facsimile function, and conventional electronic terminal devices are each provided with a display panel unit which informs an user of the instructions for achieving the functions of the associated device or recording apparatus, the present status of the device or recording apparatus, the procedure for operating the device or recording apparatus, and/or the like.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 07-8879 describes an electronic terminal device having a main case and a display housing, which houses a flat and thin display element such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) element. The base end (lower end) of the display housing is connected to a surface (upper surface) of the main case such that the display housing can pivot up and down and be held at a suitable angle of inclination so that the information displayed on the screen on the display housing can be seen easily while the terminal device is used.
The lower end in the bask surface side of the display housing has a lead guide which is integrally formed on the lower end, and through which a filmy lead (a flexible flat cable) is extended (introduced) to the LCD element. The main case has an opening formed therein, and the lead guide can move into and out of the opening when the display housing pivots.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-269440 discloses an electronic device having a casing and a movable body which is provided with a liquid crystal panel. The movable body is arranged pivotably on the upper case of the casing. An arbitrary angle holding mechanism has a link member and a locking mechanism block, one of which is connected to the movable body, and the other of which is connected to the casing. One end of the link member is in movable engagement with the locking mechanism block and can be locked at a predetermined position by the locking mechanism block. The movable body has a cover formed integrally on its back surface. The cover takes the form of a substantially quarter circle in a side view and opens downwardly. The upper case has an opening formed there through, and the cover is accommodated in the opening or is exposed out of the opening when the movable body pivots. A flexible flat cable extends from the inside of the cover through an opening to the inside of the upper case and is connected to the printed board in this case.
In each of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 07-8879 and Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-269440, however, the cover or the lead guide for protecting the flexible flat cable is formed integrally with the case of the display housing. When the case (movable body) of the display housing pivots to a position or takes a posture substantially in parallel with the upper surface of the main case, the cover and the lead guide move through the opening of the main case deep into this case. This makes it necessary to form a space for the cover and the lead guide in advance in the main case. Accordingly, there is a problem that this main case becomes bulky. Further, for the cover and the lead guide formed integrally with the case (movable body) of the display housing, extra work is necessary for positioning the flexible flat cable through the cover and the lead guide.